Howdy Pardner
by allieisrandom
Summary: A one-shot rewrite of Wildfire from season 3 episode 13 onward. Matt and Kris have second thoughts about doing the illegal match race...


"We can't do an illegal match race," said Kris to Matt. "That would be insane."

"My thoughts exactly," said Matt. "But if there's anything we can do to convince the Sheik to make this legal…"

"I know what we can do," said Kris suddenly. "We get one more investor: Gillian."

"How can we ask her to do that?" said Matt.

"Because the investment is a very expensive colt that she doesn't even want," said Kris. "Flame. If Avatar wins, the Davis's get half-ownership of him and Sheik get the other half. But if Wildfire wins, we get half-ownership of him and the Sheik gets the other half. Either way, Gillian gets paid something for him and it's worth it for Sheik Omar to call the racing board, because Gillian would never invest in a race unless it was legal."

"You're willing to risk Flame?" said Matt incredulously. "On a match race between Wildfire and the only horse he's never beat?"

"Why not?" said Kris. "It's not like we own him. And Gillian would probably bring him to Davis Farms in a heartbeat if she moved in there. You know that she and Junior are, um…"

"I know," said Matt. "It's weird, but how can we complain? We hooked up first."

"Right," said Kris. "So, you'll make the call about Flame?"

"I'll do that right now," said Matt. He pulled out his cell phone to call Sheik Omar O'Hattan.

"A match race?" said Dani. "Why would we do that? We won."

"Because we already know that Avatar can beat Wildfire, and we could win a million dollars plus half-interest in Flame," said Junior. "And we know that the Ritters will agree to it, because they have the Derby to lose."

"Junior's right," said Ken. "And I have faith in our old boy. All we need now is you, Gillian. Are you willing to bet Flame?"

"I'm in!" said Gillian. Everyone cheered. Dani pulled out her cell phone to call Sheik O.

"But wait," said Junior. "What jockey should we use for Avatar?"

"One who would seriously get on Kris and Matt's nerves and who has beaten Wildfire on Avatar in the past, of course." Ken dialed a number on his own phone. "Tina Sharp? Yep. Name your price."

A few days later, Kris and Wildfire raced against Tina and Avatar at the track with the Ritters and the Davis's watching from their boxes. Gillian was in the Davis box, and Pablo stood by the rail. "Come, on Wildfire," Kris whispered from her horse's back. "Do it for Raintree."

"And it's Wildfire in the lead," said the announcer. "Getting close now...Wildfire wins the Bristol Stakes!"

It was the greatest day of Kris's life. She and Wildfire had at last beat Tina Sharp and were able to pay Jean and Pablo back all the money that Cary Conelly stole-and then some. Then Kris, Matt, and Wildfire all went down to Kentucky. Each day, it became more and more obvious to them that they were meant for each other. Three days before the Derby, Jean, Todd, and Pablo all came down so that they could watch. "And Wildfire wins the Kentucky Derby!" said the announcer. Everyone from Raintree started cheering so loudly they were practically screaming. Then they all rushed down to the winner's circle to be in the pictures. "Wait," said Matt as soon as the cameras came out. Then he turned to Kris and got down on one knee. "Kris Furillo, I love you, and I never want to be without you again. Will you marry me?"

Kris just starred at him for a moment. "Yes," she said. Then he scooped her up in his arms and she started laughing. "Yes, yes, yes, Matt. I love you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, got up, and kissed her. The crowd went wild. Even Jean was happy for them.

After that, Kris and Wildfire ran several more races, all of which they placed either first or second in, and then one day it was discovered that Wildfire was no longer sterile! His stud fees gave Raintree the last boost of money they needed to become the top racing stable the once were."So, when do you think we should get married?" said Kris.

"Probably in the fall," said Matt.

"Can I be your best man?" asked Todd..

"What are you doing here?" asked Matt. "I thought you were in the barn with Mom."

"Nope," said Todd. "Mom's on the porch making out with Pablo."

"WHAT?" said Matt.

"By the way, he's coming back to work for us," said Todd. "We figured now that we have so many horses to train, including Wildfire's foals in a year, there's room for both of you again."

"We?" said Kris.

"Mom and I," said Todd. "Duh. I'm going to check on the horses."Matt and Kris both laughed as he walked away. Then they kissed each other.

A few days later, Matt and Junior ran into each other at the tack store. "Hey," said Matt. "How's it going?"

"Okay," said Junior. "So, I guess it's settled now. Kris is marrying you."

"And you're with Gillian," said Matt. "How is she?"

"Great," said Junior. "She's moving in with us. What's kind of weird is that Dad _really_ likes her."

Matt laughed. "Has your dad ever liked a girlfriend of yours before?"

"No," said Junior. "Hey, want to go hang out at Bobby's tomorrow night? Sans females."

"Sure," said Matt. "Maybe you can ride the bull. For old time's sake."

Junior grinned. "Or maybe you can ride the bull!"

"Oh no!" said Matt.

"Oh yes!" said Junior. It took a little getting used to, but eventually Kris and Matt did start going out on double dates with Junior and Gillian. And now that romance wasn't getting in the way, Kris, Gillian, and Dani could all be friends. Soon after that came Kris and Matt's surprise wedding. Dani was the maid of honor, Todd was the best man, and Pablo gave Kris away. At the end, they got the best wedding present they could ask for: Wildfire

Two years later, Ken Davis had another heart attack-a much more serious one. But he assured everyone that he would be fine anyway. "Dani, are you sure you got everything covered for the Belmont Stakes?"

"Yes," said Dani. "I'm positive."

Ken smiled. "I know I can always count on you, baby girl. I'll find a way to watch the race somehow. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Dad," said Dani on the way out the door. Then Junior walked in.

"Hey, son," said Ken. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"Great," said Junior. "We're not going to find out the gender until it's born, but we do know it's healthy."

"I'm so happy," said Ken. But he also looked a little worried. He started to cough."Dad, what's wrong?" asked Junior.

"Besides the fact that I'm dying?" said Ken. "I'm nervous about you, son. I'm worried you'll end up living my life all over again." Junior starred at him utterly confused for a minute. "A little over twenty years ago, I was about to take over Davis Farms from my old man myself. And I had just gotten married to Isabelle."

"My mom," said Junior.

"Uh huh, and she was pregnant with you," said Ken. "And my father had just hired a lovely young horse trainer named Marisol."

"Dani's Mom," said Junior.

"Yes," said Ken. "And I threw away my marriage by getting another girl pregnant."

"Dad!" said Junior. "I would never cheat on Gillian!"

"Maybe not with just any girl," Ken admitted. "But what about with a sexy young jockey who lives just down the road who happens to be…"

"Married to my best friend?" said Junior. "Seriously, Dad! Kris and I are so incredibly over it's not even worth trying to describe how much. She belongs with Matt. And even if I did still have feelings for her, I would never want to be with someone who isn't Jillian. I love her."

Ken smiled, satisfied. "Son, I'll admit that I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But now I can rest in peace knowing that I did one thing that turned out right. Two if you count Dani."

Junior smiled. "Nah." Just then, his phone rang. "It's Gillian. I have to go."

"All right," said Ken. "Bye, son. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," said Junior. Then he walked out the door

Ken was buried five days later. Everyone from Raintree came to the funeral. Dani tried to push herself through her father's eulogy but broke down halfway through. Kris handed her infant son, Henry Jace Ritter, to Matt and went to take care of Dani while Junior finished reading the eulogy with Gillian at his side."I should go talk to Junior," said Matt. Kris had taken Dani inside. "Mom, would you…"

"Sure," said Jean. "Oh, wait a second," she said. She quietly slipped something into her pocket.

Matt gasped. "Mom! Is that an engagement ring from Pablo?"

"Shh!" said Jean. "We can't tell people today!"

Matt smiled. "Congrats." Then he handed Henry to his mom and left. He found Junior and Gillian were both talking to guests, but they clearly wanted to be alone. Matt helped they get away and started encouraging everyone to leave. Soon Kris, Jean, Todd, and Pablo helped, too. Once everyone else was gone, they stayed just long enough to make sure that everyone was okay.

"Wait, Kris?" said Gillian as the Ritters were about to leave.

"Yeah?" said Kris. She had baby Henry on her hip again.

"I was wondering, how did you come up with his name?" asked Gillian

Kris smiled. "He was named after two tough guys. Henry was Matt's grandfather, and Jace is my half-brother in the army. What are you thinking of naming your baby?"

"I've always wanted a daughter named Krystal, but I don't know what middle name I would give her," said Gillian. "If it's a boy, of course, we're going to have to name him Kenneth Davis the third."

"Of course," said Kris.

A few weeks later, Kris, Matt, Junior, and Dani were all riding together up in the hills for old times sake. Gillian was handling things back at Davis Farms, and Jean and Pablo were watching Henry. "Hey, remember when we all told a secret up here?" said Dani.

"I don't think we have any secrets anymore," said Matt. Kris looked at him.

"Ooh, now I know you've got one!" said Dani

"Yeah, come on, man, tell us!" said Junior.

"Will you promise to tell a better one?" said Matt.

"Of course," said Dani.

"Okay," said Matt. "My dad got arrested, but he'll be out on parole in six months and he's trying to get his act together." Everyone looked his way. "He's coming back to Raintree in the summer to see me and Todd and meet baby Henry. He also kind of wants to get back with Mom, but I really don't see her letting him screw up another engagement."

"What?" said Junior. "Jean and Pablo are…"

"I know!" said Matt. "It's so weird. It doesn't upset me any, but…it's weird."

"No, it's not," said Kris. "It's perfect.""Yeah, I know I've seen it coming for a few months," said Dani. "Gillian said the same thing."

"Why am I always the last one to know these things?" said Junior.

"Because you just took over a horse farm," said Matt. "Anyway, do you have a secret?"

Junior thought about it. "Believe it or not, I've been missing Dad like crazy."Everyone looked at him sympathetically. "Whenever we make a good business decision, or win a horse race, or if Gillian and I find out something about the baby, I think, "Cool, I think I'll go tell Dad". And then I remember."

No one spoke for a few minutes. "I know how you feel," said Dani. "My secret is…I wish that I'd been the last one to speak to him. Or that you and I would have been together to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry," said Junior. "One of the last things he said to me was about how proud he was of you."

Dani smiled, tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Junior. Just then Junior's phone buzzed, which spooked Wildfire. "Easy!" said Kris.

"Wow, Gillian just sent me the weirdest text," said Junior.

***Water broke come meet me NOW***

Kris and Dani looked at each other and squealed. "I don't get it," said Junior. "Why doesn't she just call a plumber?"

Three hours later, they were all together in the hospital fussing over the new baby. "Hey there, Junior Junior!" said Matt.

Gillian rolled her eyes. "We're calling him Blake. It's his middle name."

"Blake?" asked Dani. "As in RJ Blake?" Junior nodded. Dani smiled at him

Later that day, Dani went over to Raintree and saw Kris sitting outside on the porch with Henry in her lap. "Where is everyone?" asked Dani.

"Matt and Pablo are going over the training schedule, and Jean's taking Todd shopping," said Kris. "Why?"

"Good," said Dani. "I was hoping to catch you alone." Dani walked calmly over to Kris, sat down next to her on the porch swing, and immediately broke down. "I feel like everyone else's life is starting, and ours are just over. You and Matt have started your lives together, Junior and Gillian have started their lives together, even Jean and Pablo are about to tie the knot. We'll never have a wedding. And RJ would have loved to have had a son with me, like you and Gillian both have. We never got that chance."

Kris squeezed her best friend's shoulder. "You know…" she said carefully. "You keep saying "we", but RJ is the one who's dead. You're not. I'm sure he'd want you to move on and find somebody to be happy at some point."

Dani shook her head firmly. "He was the one, Kris. And he's gone."

Ten years later, at Kris and Matt's anniversary celebration picnic at Raintree...

"Look!" said Blake. "My stick horse is named Avatar!" He'd grown to look almost exactly like his father.

"And my stick horse is named _Wildfire_!" called Henry. He had his mother's coloring, but his father's face shape and curls.

"My wika Wame!" called out Peter Pablo Ritter. He looked just like his brother except for being four years younger.

"Mine Piccawo!" called out Krystal Danielle Davis. She looked just like Gillian, who was still coming to terms with the fact that everyone-including Junior when she wasn't looking-called her daughter Kris.

"Don't forget, Wildfire's the fast one!" said Kris. She had ten-month-old Jessie Jean Ritter, who looked just like Kris but with curly light brown hair, in her lap.

"Boo!" said Junior and Gillian jokingly. Then they all laughed.

"So just curious, is the stork gearing up to visit Raintree or Davis Farms again anytime soon?" asked Todd, who was back from business school for the picnic.

"No way," said Gillian. "I'm busy enough as it is."

"And if I get pregnant one more time, I definitely won't be able to qualify for the weigh-in anymore," said Kris, Pablo smiled at her teasingly, and she made a face. She was still clinging to the illusion that she would somehow still be able to be Raintree's jockey when Jessie was older, as she had done for a couple of years when Henry and then Peter went to preschool. Right now, her job was to take care of her children. Maybe she could get back into exercise riding someday, but more likely she would be managing the barn while Todd and Jean ran the business side of things and Matt and Pablo trained the horses.

Krystal ran over to Gillian, her beautiful blonde curls bouncing. "Mommy, wook! Hose wace!"

"Let's watch," said Gillian, pulling her little girl into her lap.

"The howses aw in the sarring gade!" called out Peter. Henry and Blake were standing side by side, mounted on their stick horses. "Theeee fwag is up!" Both boys took off at a gallop.

"Hey, Kris?" said Gillian. She sighed when Krystal looked up at her. "Not you, darling. Kris, you know that guy Dani's been doing business with?"

"Yeah," said Kris.

Gillian smiled. "They're going out."

"Good for her!" said Kris. "When did _this _happen?"

"All in the last couple of weeks," said Gillian. "From what Junior's told me, she's taking it slow. But at least it's a step."

"Hey, didn't I say you weren't allowed to tell anyone that?" said Junior.

"It's okay," said Gillian. "It'll be our secret. Just the…twelve of us."

Just then, Blake yelled. "Hey! You cheated!"

"I did not!" said Henry. "I won, didn't I Petie?" Peter just stood there looking utterly perplexed for a few seconds, than started running back over to the picnic blanket.

"He did not!" said Blake. "We got there at the same time!"

"You just said I cheated!" yelled Henry. "I want to see the photo finish!

"You'll just have to get yourself a better jockey next time!" yelled Blake

"You too!" yelled Henry. "Because my horses and I are gonna be training hard!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
